


A Love in Time

by JustSimon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Hat Kid helping to Mustache Girl with getting forgiveness from everyone who she judged and in same time, HK making some steps forward in her relationships with MU.Art:
Relationships: Hat Kid/Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Love in Time

Hat Kid was on seventh cloud, she had a many friends, grumpy girlfriend and anytime soon her best friend from her home planet will pay her a visit, but there still were some errands which HK wished to do, collect all time pieces, solve problem of Snatcher and Vanessa and well, help to Mustache Girl earn the forgiveness from everyone, top hat child decided to help to MU, she landed near to MU's ca- i mean lair, and then knocked on the wall, it's obvious that MU don't had a door, but still, Hattie respected rights and rules of her gf.

'Oh hello, i guess, what do you want?' "..." 'Um excuse me?' "..." 'You're here to help ME earn the forgiveness of everyone who i judged?' "..." 'Is this really necessary? I mean, what if i refuse?' "BI" “Do you really think that if you look at me like that, i will change my mind?” "BI" 'UGH! Fine, you won again, but still, why you so eagerly wish to help me?' "Because i wanna peace amongst my friends, and my girlfriend. B3" 'AHA! I knew that, you can talk, but i guess now you will be silent.' ":p" 'Whatever, ok fine, so, what should i do?' 

After that HK and MU went by the list, since HK aware of MU and Mafia's relationships she decided that will be better, if first will be a Cooking Cat, to earn her forgiveness, MU helped her on the kitchen, when job was done Cooking Cat forgave MU and even pat her by the head, to MU's surprise she felt how she became a less... cruel, it seemed that she remember a part of her peaceful past, next in the list were The Conductor and DJ Grooves, Hattie offered to MU help to both of them with their movies, To help Conductor, Mustache Girl made some dangerous tricks and stunts, DJ Grooves asked MU to be a photogenic, after those errands DJ Grooves forgave MU and even Conductor changed his mind about her, third in the list was The Snatcher, for the first time HK had no idea how to help MU get along with him, even if Snatcher is her contractual obligated BFF, but Mustache Girl actually had an idea, since there is no way that MU can befriend with a mafia and The Snatcher enjoying by suffering of others, former hero offered to former prince, pay a visit to mafia and teach them a lesson, Snatcher gladly accepted this offer and then they both went to the Mafia Town and beat all mafia goons, what about Hattie, well, she only could make a facepalm. After beatdown of Mafia, The Snatcher forgave MU and became her BFF even without a contract, Hat Kid felt a bit jealous, but in same time she was really happy for MU, last in the list were a Goats from Alpine Skyline, one of them asked to MU mediate with them, reluctantly MG agreed, but also, asked HK join to her, Hat Kid was glad and agreed, she could see that step by step Mustache Girl changes. After MU earned forgiveness of some people, she was ready to go back in her ca- i mean lair. 

'Well, that was an exhausting day, um thanx for all that you did today, seeya.' "Wait!" 'Huh?' "Um, how about that you will stay at my ship today?" 'What happened with you? You more talkative than usual.' "I guess i can be more talkative with my gf and well, you deserve this anyway." 'I agree.' "Huh?" 'I agree to stay on your space ship, but only today.' 

Kids went on the space ship, mostly of time HK and MU just watched tv, played some games and had a conversations and without a gestures. And then Hattie decided to try something, she went in her room and returned after a five seconds. 

"Hey MU! B3" 'What? What the peck is this?' 

MU noticed that Hat Kid put on herself an apron with inscription ""Kiss the Cook"" on it. 

'Very funny joke.' 

Hat Kid threw away that apron and walked closer to Mustache Girl. 

"I am not joking! B3" 

Hat Kid was ready to kiss Mustache Girl in the lips, reaction of former vigilante was priceless, from embarrassment she covered her red face by her hands, HK stopped. 

"Just how i thought, you are too weak for this yet. B3" 'W-w-weak?! Am i!?' 

Suddenly Mustache Girl grabbed Hat Kid for a collar of her cape, pulled to herself and KISSED HER IN THE LIPS! 

'I am not weak. Now excuse me.' 

After those words, MU lost conscious, even if she not showed that MU was in the schock of her own decision. 

"You don't, MU, you don't." 

With those words Hat Kid raised MU from the floor, carried her to her room and put MU on her bed. 

"Goodnight my Mustache Tsundere." 

Since bed was occupied, Hattie decided to sleep in her plush pool, because why not, now thing that remaied, except time pieces is solve problem of The Snatcher and Queen Vanessa, but it's a different story on an another time.


End file.
